The armchairs which are used in show and conference rooms at present are sometimes foreseen of headrests so as to offer some more comfortable conditions for the user, being the backrest normally made up of a set which includes a soft front body and a rear frame.
The headrest can be made up directly at the upper part of the backrest, or it can be an independent element which is incorporated in an accessory way and with disassembly possibility.
In the case of headrests which build an only piece with the backrest, the constructive realization of the set is complicated and expensive, moreover with the inconvenience that the headrest cannot be separated from the backrest, not being it possible to individually clean or substitute one or the other independently.
In the case of the headrests made up of an element which is independent from the backrest the fixing of the mentioned headrests is carried out, according to a conventional solution by means of some rods leaving the headrest which are introduced in receiving connections included in the backrest; which has the inconvenience that the headrests can easily be disconnected, being it possible that any unauthorized people can take them away, being this a problem in public places, which is where the mentioned armchairs are normally situated.